1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and a use for therapeutic treatment and, more particularly, to a composition containing as an active ingredient and a use of an azo compound for the therapeutic treatment of edema, hypotension, cardiac insufficiency and mucosal hyperemia.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been applied diuretics to prevent secondary diseases from being caused by excreting accumulated extracellular fluids when edema is caused by the accumulation of water or an electrolyte as a result of the hypofunction and the obstraction of metabolisms in the kidney or the heart.
Vasopressors have also been used to treat the vertigo which often would occur in hypotension with autonomic ataxia.
Furthermore, cardiotonics have also been employed for the treatment of chronic hypofunction of the heart, diseases being caused by the cardiac insufficiency as a cause of the edema and the hypotension.
Among medicines having the hypertensive action, there may be provided a medicine such as phenirephrine having the action of mucosal hyperemia. Accordingly, there is a possibility that, among medicines having consolidated pharmacological effects against edema, hypotension or cardiac insufficiency, a medicine can be provided which effects a sufferring identical with or similar to the above-mentioned mucosa hyperemia. There have been desire and need for the provision of such a therapeutic agent having the combined effects.